A Missing Year
by StayRegalForever
Summary: everyone from Storybrooke is back in the enchanted Forest with a new Threat to face that is much more Wicked than anyone could imagine. Charming and Snow are getting ready for there second child as Regina meets her chance at Fate with the man she was desisted to be with all along to sweep her off her feet.
1. Chapter 1

A Missing Year

Chapter 1

The Evil Queen is finally in her castle with Snow and Charming who are nowhere to be found at the moment as Roland is peaking out of the corner as The Evil queen spots the cutest little boy as she gets up walking towards him saying " don't you know better than to spy on a Queen young man?".

Roland looks up as he is still holding his stuffed monkey as he waddles a bit over towards her as he speaks up to her saying " my papa always told me to never speak to strangers my my majesty".

The Evil Queen grins kindly at the young boy no older than 4 years old at most as she notices the stuffed monkey that she made for him earlier on there journey to the castle as she softens up a bit asking him " so do you like your new stuffed animal?".

Roland looks at the Evil Queen as he smiles softly saying " I love it and thank you your your majesty for the new toy".

The Evil Queen tries not to giggle as she composes herself towards the young boy as she says " how would you like to be able to call me Regina would that be easier for you?".

Roland looks up at the evil queen as Robin comes into picking up his son swinging him in his arms as the Evil Queen notices his tattoo as small short memories come back to her as she remembers his tattoo from so many years ago as she goes to leave as Robin speaks up in a husky voice saying " your majesty, I hope my son was not to much trouble since Little John was suppose to be watching him but i guess that Charming and John found something in the woods so my apologies your majesty, it won't happen again".

The Evil Queen can't help but stare at the thief that they picked up on the way here in his soft kind warm eyes as it takes her a few moments for her to gather the right words as she clears her throat saying " he was no trouble at all and normally i would have minded it but since he was a good little boy it did not bother me at all in fact i enjoyed his company".

Robin smiles kindly at the Evil Queen as he keeps looking at her though to everyone she may seem rather evil and dark underneath all of her darkness she is rather stunning in every way as he says " well your majesty if you need anything at all just let me know now my son and I should be heading back to our camp before sundown".

The Evil Queen gets an idea in her mind as she clears her throat " how about instead of sleeping out in the woods while the wicked witch is out and about how about you and your son and your men stay in the castle with us since I am sure that we have plenty of room".

Robin looks at the Evil Queen as he clears his throat " how about before i can consider your rather generous offer, I go back to my camp anyways and talk it over with my men and then if we all agree we will make our way to the castle".

The Evil Queen looks at Robin saying " I hope you chose to stay here because than you and your men will have everything you could ever need and just be careful with the wicked witch on the loose because i do not want anyone to get hurt".

Robin looks at the evil queen saying " no need to worry about us your majesty because the forest are my home and my men are not scared of an evil wicked witch".


	2. Chapter 2

A Missing Year

One year later

Storybrooke.

Chapter 2

one year later as everyone is wake in Storybrooke as if they had never left as Regina wakes up in her big house as she looks for her son Henry in his room as she opens his door only to find his room empty as if he was never here as she sighs not knowing why its so barren in her home as she closes Henry door and goes to get changed into a light blue pant suit and black winter coat and a hat as she steps outside as it's a brisk cold fall day as she is on her way to her office as she accidentally bumps into someone as Robin looks up at the mayor saying " Miss Mills my apologies mi lady".

Regina looks up at Robin Hood as her eyes go right to his tattoo as she smiles softly at him saying " no worries and it was mostly my fault anyways since i was not paying much attention to where i was going".

Robin giggles warmly a bit as he brushes off his arm asking her " if you do not mind me asking Miss Mills, where are you headed?".

Regina looks up at Robin " I was just headed on my way to work and no i do not need you to come with me that would not be necessary".

Robin looks sheepishly at Regina " well how about maybe when you're done with work we could get a drink sometime Miss Mills".

Regina looks at Robin " well Robin, I would but i do not daytime drink and neither should you but I really must be on my way so much work to be done".

Robin looks at Regina again asking her " just one question Miss Mills before you leave but have we ever met before because you would think that I would remember meeting someone like you before?".

Regina stares at Robin with a soft smirk on her face " we have once a long time ago but none that you would remember but as much as i would love to stay and chat, I really must be headed to work but if you need anything you can always come to me".

Robin looks at Miss Mills " well I will keep that in mind but you have a good rest of the day Madam Mayor".


End file.
